


Let's Get Together, OK?

by Mayamali



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cunnilingus, F/M, Hana spends time with Junkrat and is very pleased, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 16:56:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11902083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayamali/pseuds/Mayamali
Summary: When the frog is away, the mice (or, in this case, a rat and a rabbit) will play.A shameless attempt to write straight smut. Bunniribrat with a hardcore focus on Junkbunny.





	Let's Get Together, OK?

Hana was bored. Absolutely and utterly bored.

Usually she’d be bugging Lucio to stream a game with her or watch a movie or make out a little bit, but he’d gone off on a charity tour for the next month. So she was stuck here alone until he got the chance to video-call her. He tried to get to her once a day, which was nice; she occasionally showed her appreciation with impromptu webcam shows.

But it only killed the boredom until he logged out. Then she was left alone with just her and her thoughts until a mission or a stream came up.

Thankfully, she’d found that Junkrat was just as bored without Lucio to torment - his ‘little froggy’, he called him so affectionately. She’d always liked him; aside from his crime spree and callous disregard for basic safety, he was funny and kind of charming and gave excellent hugs.

Sometimes, at ungodly hours of the night, they’d throw tapioca bubbles in a pot on the stove, giggling as they softened so they could make their own bubble tea. He’d watch her play games, asking inane questions and shouting advice that kind of annoyed her when she was in the middle of a fight. “I do this for a living!” she shouted eventually as she lost to a particularly hard boss.

“Well, excuuuuuuse me, princess,” Junkrat retorted, pouting at her. But the way he said it and the way his lip curled just slightly made her anger dissipate quickly, and she couldn’t help but giggle. Of course, he started laughing too, and soon they were both just collapsed on her bed in a fit of giggles. “Okay. Take two!”

“Yeah!” Hana picked up her controller again and focused, shushing him quickly and quietly when he tried to ‘help’. He learned, eventually, cheering and high-fiving her as she finally won.

She tried to get him to play with her a couple of times. Never on stream, just because she knew her fans would probably tear him a new one, given their massive experience gap. He seemed to enjoy it for the most part, but she caught him getting frustrated that he couldn’t keep up with her sometimes. She had to remind herself that she wasn’t competing against him a few times; as much as she played to win, sometimes it was nice to just relax.

Still, they had fun. Sometimes they’d stay up until the sun rose, and sometimes they’d just pass out, side by side with Junkrat’s arms and legs haphazardly tossed over her shoulders. And sometimes, he’d wrap his arms around her, holding her close. Those were nights that she really liked.

“I hope you’re not getting too stir-crazy without me,” Lucio joked during one of their video-chats.

She sighed, letting her hand drift down her chest flirtatiously. “I’m trying. But it’s soooo haaaard.”

He stifled a snicker, biting his lip. She couldn’t help but smile a little mischievously at that.

She overheard Junkrat chatting with Lucio one night as she’d made herself some tea before bed. “I like ‘er, but I can only keep up with ‘er for so long,” he was saying.

“Babe, that’s what _everyone_ says about her. Hana's really something else.” Lucio laughed, and she couldn’t help but roll her eyes indignantly, despite knowing full well that it was the truth. “Don’t worry. I’ll be back in a couple of weeks.”

Junkrat whined childishly, but Hana found something endearing about it.

“I know.” She peeked around the door to see Lucio kiss his fingers, then press them against his webcam. “I’ll make dinner for all three of us. Okay?”

Junkrat grumbled, then said begrudgingly, “Okay. You ain’t leavin’ my bed for a week, y’know.”

She smiled and continued towards her room. When Lucio had started dating him, they’d realized how demanding he was when it came to physical affection, but she’d only ever really been able to assume he was just as emotionally affectionate, too. Actually seeing it, though... it was kind of cute.

“G’mornin’, bunny,” he greeted as he flopped down next to her at breakfast one morning. He was the nickname type, calling his giant of a bodyguard ‘Hoggo’ on occasion and throwing out ‘mate’ left and right. She didn’t mind; it was a cute nickname.

‘Bunny’ became her name to him, calling her that even more than he called Lucio ‘froggy’. He invited her to try some of what he called ‘Junker grog’, and she spent the entire night hanging off of him, doubling over in laughter. The way he carefully tucked her into his bed when she passed out made the hangover almost worth it. She was surprised how gentle he could be.

She’d been sitting on the couch in the rec room, idly flipping through channels, when she heard Junkrat hobble up behind her. He sputtered at one of the channels she passed. “’Ey, go back.”

“Why? It’s just boring reruns.” She pulled away as he reached over the back of the couch to swipe at the remote. “Hey!”

“Hana, sharin’ is carin’!”

“Get off!” He climbed over the back of the couch to lay on top of her, reaching for the remote. He had height on her, but she was surprisingly quick when she wanted to be, scrambling just out of reach. He started to tickle her ribs in an effort to get her to drop her guard, and she flailed. “Stop!” she screamed, unable to contain her laughter.

He started giggling too, stopping his assault as he apparently thought it was too funny to continue to try and get the remote from her. He was almost face-to-face with her, draped on the couch, and she looked up at him, noticing the little mole on his nose and the flush of his cheeks and his cute, dopey smile.

“Hana?” he asked, noticing the way she was staring at him and laughing again, nervously this time. “Too much?”

She cut him off, craning her neck to kiss him. It was a whim, really; he was nice and warm and she liked how he felt pressed against her. He made a cute little noise of surprise, letting one hand rest against her hip before kissing her back. He was kind of clumsy, but it felt nice.

He pulled away and they looked at each other, both seemingly in awe over what had just happened. But then Junkrat reached up and stole the remote from her loosened grip, sitting up and falling onto his back in one smooth motion. “Yoink!”

“Wow!” Hana said once she realized what had just happened. “Jerk!”

“If you want it,” Junkrat sang, waving the remote in her face. His smile was coy. “Come ‘n get it~!”

Hana furrowed her brows, puffed up her chest, and tackled him against the couch. They play-wrestled for a while, tossing and turning on the couch until Tracer caught them, stifling a giggle at the way they were tangled up in each other.

“Sooo,” she said, leaning forward into the webcam. It was time for Lucio’s nightly call.

“So?” Lucio raised an eyebrow, taking a sip of his drink.

“I kinda... kissed Junkrat.”

Lucio’s eyebrows raised up as far as they could go. “Seriously?”

“Yeah. It just kinda happened.”

“I, uh...” Lucio leaned back in his chair, shaking his head. “Not what I was expecting to hear today.”

“I’m sorry. I mean, I should’ve said something to you first.”

“I didn’t even know you... liked him like that.”

“Well, y’know. We’ve both been missing you. So we kind of bonded over that.” Hana paused, biting her lip before whispering excitedly, “I kinda want to do it again though.”

Lucio laughed. “Yeah. He’s like Pringles. You can’t stop at just one.”

“Are you okay with it?”

“Sure. Just try to save some for me when I get back.”

Hana grinned. “No promises.”

Junkrat knocked on her door as she was just shutting off a game and getting ready for bed. “Hey,” he said. He was unnaturally quiet, drumming his fingers against the door frame. He was tense, anxious.

“Did you talk to Lucio?”

“Yeah. Did you?”

“Yeah.”

They looked at each other for a long moment before Hana stood and wrapped her hands around the back of Junkrat’s neck, pulling him down to kiss him again. His lips moved against hers in soundless words before he pushed her closer into her room, returning the kiss with gusto.

They tripped over her bed, Hana screeching in surprise as they fell, but Junkrat rolled over at just the right time to keep from falling on her. She laughed as she bounced harmlessly off of his chest, resting her head against him as he held her tight.

They slept together, her leg tossed over his hip and his arms wrapped around her. He kissed her face sleepily in the morning, her cheeks and forehead and especially the tip of her nose, and she woke up giggling.

The thing about Lucio, as much as she loved how he took care of her and sang to her when she had nightmares, was that he was so easily flustered. He’d been surprised at how quickly Hana suggested spending their nights together, and always blushed and laughed whenever she decided to be particularly flirtatious.

That wasn’t the case with Junkrat. When she flirted, he flirted right back, emphasizing a wink or a waggle of his brows. But he was easily to rile up, and she found herself making things awkward more than once as they talked.

But making out with him was... well. She’d noticed that his tongue was kind of ridiculously long some time ago, but actually experiencing it made her see stars. He was good; not afraid to get handsy, but in a considerate way. But he liked to nip, biting at her lips with his teeth. Usually, she didn’t mind, but sometimes he bit a little too hard and she had to shoo him away.

A little over a week since she’d taken the plunge and kissed him, she took his hands, just shying away from her chest, and put them right on her breasts. His eyes widened just a bit, and he giggled. “You’re a feisty bunny.”

“Yep,” she said, grinning right back at him. “Think you can keep up with me?”

He scoffed, fondling her with one hand while the other wrapped around her waist, leaning in to kiss her neck. “Don’t insult me, sheila.”

When Lucio finally came back home, they were both right there to pile on him, kissing his cheeks and forehead and nearly knocking him on the ground. “Guys,” Lucio said, laughing as he pushed them away to catch his breath. “Geez.”

“We missed you!” Hana pouted, holding onto his arm.

“Video just ain’t the same.” Junkrat had rested his chin on top of Lucio’s head, hugging him tightly.

“Well. I promised this guy I’d make you dinner. Plus you’ve gotta talk to me about this.” He gestured between the two of them.

Hana giggled, giving Junkrat a knowing look.

She’d never considered the idea of a threesome before. But that night, with Lucio bent over her, kissing her gently as he thrust into her and occasionally going just a bit harder if Junkrat hit a nice spot while thrusting into _him_ , she could see the appeal.

She and Junkrat would still make out on occasion, but they always stopped when she got bored. The only time they really got intimate was in the rare occasion Lucio felt up to taking both of them on at once.

It felt like he was back for only a few days before he had to leave again for an interview in New York. “It's only for a week,” he promised, kissing her on the forehead and standing on his tip-toes to kiss Junkrat on the cheek.

But when she and Junkrat sat down to play some games after he left, she noticed he seemed quiet. “What’s wrong?” she asked, setting her controller down.

He rubbed the back of his neck. “D’you like me?” he asked.

“Uh. Yeah.”

“Like, really?” He looked at her, gnawing on the inside of his cheek. “’Cause - well. You’ve only let Lu go solo with you.”

She blinked at that, looking down at her bed. She hadn’t realized it before, but now that he’d pointed it out, she realized that he was right. “I... huh.” She turned to sit in front of him, resting her chin on his shoulder. “I... guess we’ve just been together longer? I’m a little more comfortable about it with him.”

“Not me, though?” Hana pulled away to kiss him gently, but he wasn’t having it as a distraction. “Because,” he mumbled when she pulled away, stroking her arm. “I’d love to treat ya, if you’ll let me.”

She felt a little guilty. Junkrat sounded genuinely sad about it. “I haven’t been a good partner, have I?” She sighed. “Treat me how?”

“Well - I don’t wanna force ya into it.”

“Tell me.”

He leaned in and whispered in her ear. “Put my tongue to good use.” She couldn’t help but shiver at that, sucking in a breath. “You’d like that, huh?”

“Yeah,” she said, closing her eyes.

“Kiss ya all over.” He gently pressed his lips against her shoulder in demonstration. “You ever talk to Lu about what a romp with me’s like?”

She stifled a giggle. “I’ve... overheard you sometimes.” She had passed by Lucio’s room while they were having sex once or twice, usually while she was grabbing a late-night snack, and she'd been curious when she heard laughing.

“Sorry. I’m loud.” He kissed upwards, brushing her hair back as he worked towards her neck. His hands settled on her hips. “But I like to have fun.”

Hana smiled, tilting her head back and relaxing against his touch. “I’ll be a better girlfriend. Promise.”

“You’re already sweet as a peach. ‘Cept on missions. And when you’re gamin’.”

“Thanks.” She rolled her eyes, shifting as he pulled her up on his lap. “So basically never.”

“Nah. Right now, ya are.” He sighed, his breath warm against her skin. “I get it, though.”

She rested a hand on the back of his head. “Not fair of me to kiss you and then just lead you on.”

Junkrat pulled back to kiss her, sliding his hands underneath her tank top and across her back. “Shh,” he said. “Before I feel guilty for bringin’ it up.”

She moved to properly straddle his hips, biting her lip as his hands moved forward, gently fondling her breasts. Unless she was streaming, the first thing she did as soon as she was sure she had nowhere else to be at night was take off her bra. Her nipples quickly stiffened under his hands, and she heard Junkrat giggle quietly, which prompted her to laugh as well.

He sat up, taking her by the waist to turn her around and lay her down on the comforter, her clinging to his neck for support until her back hit the mattress. He crawled between her legs, moving in to start kissing her again. To his credit, he didn’t obsess over her chest, wandering away to touch her hips, her stomach, her arms - absolutely everywhere. He started pulling up her tank top, and she lifted her back and raised her arms to make it easier to pull it completely off.

Junkrat took a moment to just look at her, eyes wide in awe. “Beaut,” he said, and Hana flushed, reaching up to stroke his face as she giggled. He moved back in, pressing kisses lower down her neck, then her chest, then gently focusing back on her breasts.

Hana let her head fall back, sighing happily. He took his time, but she could feel his hand twitch in anticipation. She took it in hers, whispering, “You can go lower if you want.”

Junkrat paused, but then his hand drifted lower. She didn’t let go until he reached the waistband of her pajama shorts, gasping quietly as his fingers dipped underneath, stroking on top of her underwear. She hummed quietly, her eyes drifting closed as she lifted a hand and gently pushed Junkrat’s head down. “Enough of that, huh?” he joked, kissing at her ribs and giggling as she quaked in stifled laughter.

“Nice as it is...” She bit her lip, smiling as he kissed her belly. “The suspense is killing me.”

Junkrat shifted to smile up at her, gently pulling her shorts down. She shifted her hips up to make it easier, and Junkrat giggled again. “I didn’t know you were a boxers gal.”

“Blame Lucio. I’ve stolen a few pairs from him.”

“I thought I recognized these from somewhere.” He kissed just below her belly button before sticking his hand up the leg of her shorts, working his fingers up her thighs. She gasped, working her legs apart just a bit. “Mm - so, uh. Haven’t done this a whole lot,” Junkrat said, his voice teetering towards embarrassed. “So lemme know what’s good.”

“Oh,” Hana said, glancing down at him with a grin. “I will.”

He clicked his tongue against his teeth and moved back down, yanking her boxers off. She gasped again at the sudden contact of cool air against her thighs. He must have noticed her trembling just a bit because he slid down to lay on his stomach and kiss her thighs gently. His flesh hand moved up further to gently stroke between her legs, and she shivered with a quiet whimper. He just ran his finger up and down while he kissed her thighs, his metal thumb working small circles on her other leg.

Finally, he dipped his finger in. She blushed, realizing just then how wet she was solely from the anticipation. He snickered quietly but said nothing, adding another finger as he simply, gently rubbed her, kissing the junction of her hip.

She squirmed a little impatiently, setting her hand against his head and pushing down only to be surprised as he resisted, looking up and giving her a knowing smirk. “You know, a gentleman doesn’t leave a lady waiting,” she huffed.

He lifted his head to say, “I ain’t no gentleman,” and slid a finger inside of her.

She took in a deep breath, letting her head fall back as she bit her lip and tried to suppress a moan. And she was kicking herself, screaming why, God, why didn’t she let him do this before? His finger pulsed in and out, drawing out shaky breaths and incoherent mumbles. He slid another finger in, lowering himself to kiss her outer lips, and it felt so good.

Lucio had gone down on her once when they were a little tipsy, and it had just been foreplay. Not that she minded, of course; he was just as attentive and the sex that resulted was great. But she’d always quietly hoped they’d revisit that territory.

Distracted, she wasn’t able to stifle the moan that came out of her throat as Junkrat pulled his fingers away and replaced them with his tongue, pressing firmly against her and gently licking up and down, not quite pushing in. She started to touch her chest, rolling her breasts in her hand for the extra stimulation and mumbling her praises.

Finally, he stuck the tip of his tongue inside of her, and she squirmed, letting out a soft “Ah -” in response. He snickered at that, his hands working her thighs apart just a bit more to get a better angle. “This _is_ a treat,” she said, giggling quietly as he worked his tongue inside of her.

He seemed to forget that his mouth was occupied, because he started to reply before remembering, his snickers stifled by his position. He wormed his tongue out of her before moving up, gently running over her clit.

She moaned loudly at that, back arching as Junkrat focused on that hypersensitive spot. “T-to the side,” she gasped, squeezing her eyes shut. It took a moment, but eventually he started licking just on the side of it, and it was just a little more tolerable. She sighed, drawing her knees up to either side of Junkrat’s head. He’d built her up on purpose, taken her nice and slow, and she fell for it.

She though idly that she could fall for a lot of things right now.

He’d alternate between using that amazing tongue of his and suckling gently against her,and every motion made her want more. “Don’t!” she said when she felt him start to drift lower again. “Move off of there and I will hit you.”

Junkrat couldn’t hide a laugh at that, obliging to her demands. A little bossy? Perhaps. She couldn’t bring herself to care much, running a thumb over her nipples as he worked her clit over with his tongue. “Move back on,” she said eventually, letting out another soft moan at the increase of sensation and pressure.

A finger danced against her, and she let it, whimpering as it slipped just barely inside. “God,” she sighed, letting her mind slip into bliss. He wrapped his lips around her clit and sucked, and she practically soared. “Don’t you - don’t you want to...?” she couldn’t finish her thought as it came to her, finding it harder to think.

Junkrat just grunted, his tongue gracing just under her hood, and any concerns she had flew out the window. “More,” she demanded when words could work for her again. The stagnant air of the room was getting colder against her skin as she worked herself up.

Junkrat doubled his efforts, and Hana had to bite her lip to keep from waking up the rest of the base. Although she couldn’t care too much about that right now.

Junkrat slid two fingers into her, base to tip, and gave her clit one last long lick, and it hit her, crying out as she came hard against Junkrat’s mouth. The whole time, Junkrat stayed put, gently continuing to lick her and kiss her and curl his fingers. It felt like five seconds stretched into thirty, and her thighs trembled as she panted for air. “Wow,” she said with a laugh, and only then did Junkrat pull away. “Wow. I - wow.”

Junkrat shifted upwards, quickly undoing his belt. He was ridiculously hard, with precome leaving a wet spot in his boxers. “Got a tissue?” he asked weakly, his lips still wet with the taste of her.

“Oh -” She quickly rolled over to grab a box of tissues from the lower shelf of her nightstand, holding it out. He grabbed a tissue and stuck his hand down his boxers, squeezing his eyes shut. Within moment, he grunted, body shaking and his head rolling back. Hana’s cheeks flushed again as he pulled the tissue out of his boxers, now damp. “There’s a... garbage right next to the table here,” she said sheepishly, gesturing to the nightstand.

“Ta.” Junkrat leaned over her, gently tossing the tissue into the can before rolling over onto his side next to Hana. “So?”

Hana just watched him for a moment before giggling, rolling over to press her hands to his chest. His arms wrapped around her waist. “Yeah.”

“You gonna let me wash up?”

She dug her fingers into his chest with a smile. “Nope.” That was the last thing she said before falling asleep in his arms.

When she woke up, he was passed out, drooling a little on her pillow. Not the most attractive face he could be making, but it was still cute enough for her to worm her way up and kiss the little mole on his nose. He grumbled quietly in his sleep, and Hana giggled, moving back down to the comfort of his embrace.

Yeah, she mused. This was going to work out fine. This was much better than boredom.


End file.
